new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll
"A lot of trolls I've met have been a lot more genuine than most other people." - Yuni Giordano. (Season 1) Biology Trolls are a humanoid race of aliens, thus their anatomy is different from that of a human's. Trolls have grey skin and dark yellow reflective sclera with black irises, as well as pointed teeth, yellow nails, black lips, black hair, and candy corn like horns. All horns are different, no troll will have the same pair of horns. Troll babies are called "Grubs," due to their insect like appearance. Trolls are often considered an "insect-like" race because of this. They also have a hemospectrum of blood in an order of (From lowest to highest): * Candy Red (Mutant blood color, very rare) * Rust * Bronze * Gold * Lime (Previously extinct) * Olive * Jade * Teal * Cerulean * Indigo * Purple * Violet * Fuchsia Trolls' tears are also the color of their blood, but in a more diluted fashion. Violet and fuchsia bloods are both part fish, and thus have features on them to show this. Candy reds, limes, and fuchsias are very rare in New World Order. Blood color also dictates a flavor/smell that most fluids the trolls produce have. Blood being an exception, that only rainbow-drinkers (Troll vampires, an off shoot species exclusive only to Jade bloods) and vampires can taste. To normal people, it tastes metallic and only gives off the smell. Their cell structure allows for them either to have no power, just like a human, or have one, just like a hanshin. Trolls are a herm race, meaning that both genders have male and female genitalia, meaning they all can be impregnated. The difference between the two genders being their appearance, as well as if they have breasts or not. Horn size relates to the male genitalia and the female breasts, dictating the size of both. Horns also cause a pleasant reaction when touched, just like if they were touched in their nether regions. All troll male genitalia looks like a tentacle and usually described as either a "tentabulge" or a "wiggler." Culture & Societal Standards Alternia, the planet the trolls come from, was a very harsh planet and thus many trolls themselves carry those same ideals. The hemospectrum dictated how important you are, with the lower your blood being the more expendable you are, and the higher your blood the more power you had. "Lowblood" and "Highblood" are common terms used by trolls because of this. Most trolls you see that live above ground don't carry these ideas, but underground trolls or those in New Alternia still do, with New Alternia having some exceptions. Trolls also usually are seen wearing their blood color on their clothing in some fashion, as well as a sign from their extended zodiac. All trolls have a typing quirk specific only to them that they use online, and can sometimes even be heard through the way they speak. (Example: Karkat types in all caps online, always.) ''Trolls consider it a special part of themselves, and have an attachment to it because of it. Though some do see how others can get annoyed by it and do drop it because of that. Troll names are only 12 letters total, with 6 letters for the first name and 6 letters for the last name. Trolls grew up with beings known as "Lusii" (Lusus, singular). Pure white animals that were big in size and raised you like a parent. This has since been dropped in favor of the more normal parental style humans use, same with their breeding habits no longer requiring buckets. When it comes to romance, trolls are complicated. Though, a lot of trolls that are more willing to merge with human society have realized how dumb it is, and have since thrown it out the window. It's so long that if it were to be explained, it would require it's own page to do so, and thus isn't necessary. One thing to note is that trolls don't see "gay" or "straight" in a normal way. They consider it a fetish, at most, since all trolls are able to breed with one another, any troll can be with another without worry of gender. "Alternian" is the original language Trolls spoke before they came to New World Order. They still know how to speak it and write it, and they can teach it to non-trolls if willing to. It is not a universal language. "Honking" is an off shoot made by the clown church, and those in it are the only ones who know how to speak it, so it's very rare and very unlikely that a normal person will be able to learn it. Backstory and Storyline Trolls came from an otherworldly planet named "Alternia." Their world has been destroyed, and thus most have been dragged into the world and recolonized here, and have since been considered a natural part of the universe. Before they were all dragged, there were only 12 trolls left living and went through many trials to make a new universe for their species to inhabit. Those trials ended up in failure when an outside force messed up their attempt and ruined everything. The story from that point is never told, due to those trolls who went through it have deemed it "''Way too fucking long of a story to tell in one damn sitting." - Karkat Vantas, leader of the 12 trolls. The 12 trolls in question (which are pictured in the race's image) are mostly considered heroes for their actions. Not all 12 of those heroes that appear in New World Order are those versions of them, however, such as ''Nepeta Leijon ''who comes from another world where those trials never happened. Since coming to New World Order, they've caused a big divide in society over them, many people either liking or hating trolls and the issue has only grown worse over the years with the rise of New Alternia and the underground troll crime ring. Even the trolls who denounce those are still villainized by troll haters. Fun Facts/Trivia * Trolls originally weren't a race when New World Order had started, and were excused as "people who wear makeup to make themselves look like they originally did." This was remedied half-way through Season 1, and they have since been an official race and the original excuse omitted. * Until the end of Season 1, trolls were very rare characters and seemed to only be used by moderators. The moderator, Dee, has helped influence many users to play the race and the creator of said race is very thankful of it. * Yes, the information about the troll genitalia was necessary, otherwise the creator of trolls would've gotten questions up the wazoo about them. Thus, explanation for all to see. * If you really want to look up troll romance, then here is a link to it: Troll Quadrants (The Official Homestuck Wiki) Category:Races